


The Complete Collection of Malec Ficlets

by Sent2TheBeast



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec ficlet, Prompt writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/pseuds/Sent2TheBeast
Summary: A collection of the prompts I have been asked to write, and the resulting ficlets





	1. Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> For malec prompt: how about one set in like, early Malec relationship where Magnus is feeling kinda insecure/doubtful about Alec's feelings cos he thinks Alec still holds a torch for Jace but Alec tells him that he's the only person he has feelings for? I need some cute, loving, reassuring Alec in my life! Seen a couple fics with this prompt and I'd love your take on it :D

“Can I ask you something?” Magnus said, regretting the words as soon as they had come out of his mouth.   **  
**

Alec leaned forward, his arm slipping away from where it had been resting comfortably across Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus fought back a frown at the sudden absence of Alec’s warmth across his body.

“Anything,” and Magnus was still surprised to hear the honesty in Alec’s voice. The willingness to tell Magnus whatever it was he wanted to know. The certainty that gave his words their shape.

“Are you in love with Jace?”

“What?” Magnus thought for a moment that hurt darkened Alec’s brow, but he convinced himself it was a trick of the light. His own imagination making him see things that weren’t there. Helping him prepare for the worst, even when he knew it wouldn’t come.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything,”

“No, Magnus.” Alec shifted, turning to face Magnus, crossing his legs. “I want to talk about this,” he took Magnus’ hand in his own.

“Logically, I know that you aren’t.” Magnus sighed, shoulders slumping with an uncertainty he had learned to keep at bay, but was tired of fighting. “But then I think about the memory demon, I think about the pining looks, and how well you know him, and this little part of me just…starts to eat away at what I think I know,” Magnus can feel himself rambling, but he can’t force himself to stop. He’s opened a floodgate that’s been shut for too long. He’s nervous all of a sudden, he can feel his heart in his throat, it makes it hard to breathe, hard to swallow.

And all Alec does is smile “I thought I loved him, once.” he began, slowly, making sure each word was perfect, that he wouldn’t ruin this with stutters or uncertainty. “He’s hot, he’s strong, he gave me attention when nobody else did.”

Magnus could feel the bubble of jealousy begin to rise in his stomach.

“And I was pining for the thing I couldn’t have. The confidence, the swagger, the ability to make decisions without anyone questioning them. Jace is my best friend and my brother, and for a long time I convinced myself that maybe it would work. I confused the intimacy of our friendship, the support he showed me, the love he brought to our family, and made myself believe that it wasn’t just in my mind.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair “I grew up in a world where everyone was so…masculine. So afraid to show emotion, to be physically affectionate with each other. But Jace was never like that. Jace never cared about what other people thought, and it made me jealous that he could be so sure of who he was that he wasn’t scared people would see him differently.”

“But you did love him,”

“I did,” Alec agreed “And I still do, but not in the way that I once thought,” he shifted again, rubbing at his neck, straightening his shoulders “I had never been loved before, Magnus, not in any way that truly counted. I know Izzy loves me, and my parents try their best. But I always felt like my father was too busy, and my mother didn’t care. I knew what it was to be loved by a sibling, to love a sibling, but I grew up with Izzy in the house. I knew her from the moment she was born. Jace came later. I had grown up a little, had started to realize that I was different from everyone else. And I thought that the love he had for me was something beyond family, beyond Parabatai.”

“You thought he was flirting with you?”

“By the Angel, no.” Alec laughed “You think I would have been able to figure out what flirting was? I still don’t pick up on it half the time,” he paused a moment, letting the air and the quiet settle back between them “I thought that I knew what romantic love felt like. I thought I had a crush. But then I met you,” Alec poked gently at Magnus’ chest. “And you threw me right into the deep end with the flirting, and the attention. You were always so…understanding, so selfless, so sure of who you were, so unafraid to stand up when you weren’t being treated fairly.”

“You’re making me sound a lot like Jace,” Magnus laughed.

“You are far less of an ass than Jace,” Alec replied. “Look, Magnus, my point is that I thought I was in love with Jace until I met you. It took late night drinks, and falling asleep on your couch, and your patience, and your…your attention, for me to realize that all Jace ever wanted out of me was family, was to be a Parabatai. Jace loves me, I know he does, we share our souls. But I never felt the way I feel about you with Jace. I thought I did, but it’s because I’d never been in lo-”

Magnus’ heart stopped beating, he could hear a ringing in his ears. He lost all sense of time and direction.

Alec moved closer to Magnus, resting a hand on his cheek, running a calloused thumb across the softness of Magnus’ skin, wrapping his other arm around Magnus’ side, resting his fingers across the strong muscles of Magnus’ back. He pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed, the ghost of a smile on his face “You are the only man in the world I have eyes for,” Alec breathed, a weight lifting itself from Magnus’ chest. “I like you a lot,”

“Well, that’s good because I like you a lot, too,” Magnus’ could hear the drop in his voice, a huskiness he had no control over, he wrapped one hand around the collar of Alec’s shirt, bundled it up between his finger, and pulled Alec against him, with a soft smile, he pressed their lips together, losing himself in the taste of Alec’s lips. Letting the doubts that Alec hadn’t settled fade away to dust, and be carried away by wind.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about a prompt about alec calling magnus beautiful for the first time (I mean, let's be real. the man is beautiful)

Magnus Bane had discovered early on in his life what it was to be hated, to be despised, to be labelled a monster, and thrown out in the streets. He had never known a life without discrimination and pain, it was just after four hundred years of prejudice, he had grown quite good at pretending like it didn’t affect him anymore. By the time he had become the High Warlock of Brooklyn he had finished crafting his perfect porcelain mask. He had learned how to speak half-truths, how to peacock, how to get what he wanted. He had learned to flirt, learned how to dress the right way, how to draw perfect lines in kohl under his eyes, had learned to paint and layer his armor on in such a way as to make him impenetrable.

He had learned how to be alone.

Of course he had his friends, had Cat and Raphael, and even Ragnor, although his heart was no longer beating. But they had grown accustomed to a certain flavor of Magnus Bane. The one that was almost completely real, the one that had learned to take a confidence that was always faked, and make it seem like he believed it.

When he had first met Alec, despite the fluttering of his heart (or the tightness in his pants) Magnus had not quite known what to think of the Shadowhunter. He had put up wall after wall, hidden behind each and every defense mechanism he knew how, and despite everything, despite Alec’s ill-fated wedding, the pressures to do his family proud, to hide who he was, he had been the first person in over a century to see Magnus as he truly was.

Magnus knew he was hot. Or at least, he knew others thought of him that way. He was no stranger to not-so-subtle once overs, to propositions at bars, to the flirting, the drooling, the fawning. But he had told himself it had never had anything to do with him. It was all about his power, his decades of practice at painting himself a face he could be proud of.

But there were still many days that Magnus could hardly bear to face himself in the mirror.

And there were still many days that Magnus wondered how someone as incredible as Alec could have given up everything he thought he wanted to be with a monster like him.

Magnus knew he could make himself look hot, with his makeup and his hair, could dress himself to show he had no cares in the world. But deep, deep down inside himself, in the place he kept the scared and uncertain boy he used to be, he knew that he was ugly.

It was the only thing in his life he was certain of.

It was the anniversary of his mother’s death, a day that reminded him of his greatest shame, and he had spent the whole day standing in front of the mirror, figuring out what to do next. Letting his mind wander down the path of self-loathing and guilt. And he hadn’t even had a drink yet. Usually it took about four whiskey on the rocks for him to be brave enough to go down that rabbit hole.

But as it was today was a special occasion, and one he had not expected to be interrupted during. Magnus watched his eyebrows furrow in confusion when he heard the door open, his body still on display in front of the bathroom mirror.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice called from the living room, and Magnus still marvelled at the way his own heart jumped in his chest at the sound of it. How his skin tingled at the thought of Alexander Gideon Lightwood standing in his apartment right now.

Nevertheless, he slipped his armor back on.

His cheek twitched, playing at a smile when the mess of Alec’s hair appeared behind him in the mirror. “Hello,” Magnus said, forcing himself to look away, to turn to face his…well the relationship still seemed too new to label.

“Hi,” Alec’s voice dropped, as his arms wrapped themselves around Magnus, pulled him close to his chest, held him there in a soft embrace, with no expectations. With a question of staying, but a knowledge that he would never be trapped or smothered with touches if he didn’t want to be. Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus tried to flood his mind with the electricity that flowed between them.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, not unkindly, as he ran a thumb over Alec’s bottom lip absentmindedly, focusing all his attention there, hoping the distraction would be enough to keep Alec from wondering why he wasn’t meeting his gaze.

“Well for one I was worried,” Alec replied “I’ve been texting you all day, and you haven’t replied,”

Magnus sighed, resting his forehead against Alec’s chest for a moment “I’m sorry, I’ve been a bit distracted today,”

“You’re a busy person, I understand. Besides, it was only an excuse to come over,”

“Really?” Magnus queried, eyebrow raising as he pulled away to give Alec a curious look.

“Well, someone might have mentioned your name at work, and I started thinking about how much I wanted to see your beautiful face,”

The whole world stopped. Magnus became entirely too aware of his body, every stretch mark and every scar. His eyes stung, a mix between tears and fire, and for a moment he was afraid his glamor had faded away. He rubbed his fingers together, he sucked in a breath. His heart shattered, and stitched itself back together. He lost all sense of direction. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. The words circulated in Magnus’ mind until he could make out nothing but the sound of crashing waves.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was soft and concerned, as he rested a hand on Magnus’ arm, rubbing gentle circles against his skin.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Magnus’ cleared his throat against the lump that had found its way there.

“Of course,” Alec replied, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, “Don’t you?”

“Don’t I what?”

“Think you’re beautiful?”

“That’s a bit of a complicated question,”

“Well, that’s okay,” Alec dismissed, sensing the hesitancy in Magnus’ voice, he took a step closer, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ belt loops and pulling him closer. “Because I think you are the most beautiful person on the entire planet,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ neck as he pressed a kiss there.

“How you flatter me, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, capturing Alec’s lips between his own.

“I’m serious, Magnus,” Alec huffed, forcing himself to pull away, resting his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “I still lose my breath when you walk in a room. Sometimes you look at me and it makes my heart leap out of my chest. I still can’t speak in full sentences if I catch you in the right lighting.”

Alec smiled, his eyes full of something Magnus wasn’t sure he was deserving of. “You are the most gorgeous person I have ever met. You are so selfless and kind, you’re strong, and powerful, and I can’t tell you how many days I’ve just completely shut down because it hits me that I’m dating you. Do you know every morning that I don’t wake up in your bed, I get up and I watch the sunrise instead? It reminds me of you. It’s radiance is blinding, it brings color to the world.”

“Alexander,” Magnus choked, clearing his throat, blinking tears from his eyes.

“It’s sappy, I know. I’m not a poet, I’m a soldier, but it’s true. Magnus, you are the most beautiful person in the entire world.”

Magnus smiled, pressing his forehead to Alec’s. I love you, he thought, as he threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair. It wasn’t something he said out loud, and Magnus found himself more frightened of it than anything else, at how easily and how quickly he could realize that he had given his whole heart away. They stood there for minutes, just holding each other, until Magnus felt a piece of himself click back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts va comments here or through tumblr at fatal-vision.tumblr.com


	3. A Life With No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about for the Malec Prompts: a continuation of that 1x13 scene where Magnus asks Alec if he regrets the kiss and Alec reassures him that he doesn't in his own, cute way? I feel like they should have included that somewhere in the episode <3

Magnus could see a storm brewing in Alec’s brow as he rounded the corner, tension heavy in his shoulders. It wasn’t enough to calm the fear in his own heart, but it was enough to distract from whatever thoughts were starting to worm their way into his mind. His fingers froze on the ring he had been nervously finnicking with. **  
**

“On a scale of one to ten…” Magnus asked, wincing “How unpleasant was it?”

“Off the charts…” Alec looked everywhere but at Magnus, and sighed “Yeah I’ve never seen them so angry,”

“Just give them some time,” Magnus offered, unhelpfully.  

“You’re immortal,” Alec commiserated, as he made his way down the hallway, Magnus trailing behind him  “Time is on your side. After what I did, I don’t think they’ll ever forgive me,”

“Don’t underestimate a parent’s love,” Magnus replied, feigning a positivity he didn’t quite feel. He could see the hesitancy in Alec’s shoulders, the way he slowed for a moment, and shook his head ever so slightly. It blink would have been to miss it. Magnus stopped “You don’t… regret it do you?”

Magnus’ skin was crawling, anxiety lacing every breath as he waited in anticipation for Alec to do something, to say something, to look him in the eye. Alec turned around, held tilting to the side, and it made Magnus want to laugh at how much he looked like a confused puppy dog.

“Regret it?” Alec wet his lips, and chewed at his bottom one. Magnus’ eyes honed in to the movement. He smiled to himself, running his thumb over his own, the taste of Alec’s skin still lingering there. Alec closed his eyes for a minute, smiling gently to himself, he took a step closer to Magnus, their fingertips brushing together. Magnus felt dizzy “Magnus, I…” he looked up in search of the right words “I’ve never felt more free,”

Alec sighed “Look…everything happened so…fast before, I know I probably seem distracted and I’m…I’m sorry if I’m making it seem like I do, like I’m not happy about…what happened. I just,”

“I get it, Alexander,” Magnus said, smoothing out the collar of Alec’s shirt.

“It’s just that…my whole life, my whole life has been about playing the part of the perfect son. About hiding who I truly was away. I denied the truth of who I am for so long…I am so happy that I- that you helped me find my courage, I’m happy that Lydia told me it was okay, that Jace and Izzy have been supportive.” He turned his attention to the floor “But I…” Alec swallowed his words, shaking his head.

“Feel exposed?” Magnus suggested.

“Yes,” Alec marvelled. “Yeah, that’s…that’s….yeah,”

“It’s hard bringing yourself out in the open,” Magnus soothed. “I remember what it was like, almost three hundred years ago, but that feeling of finally telling my truth, it still sticks with me,”

“Does it go away?” Alec asked.   
  


“What?”

“The doubt? I feel like I’m falling, like a hole opened up under my feet and I’m falling into a world that wants to eat me alive,” there was hopelessness in Alec’s eyes, there was fear and uncertainty.

“Yes,” Magnus chuckled, resting a hand on Alec’s cheek, smiling softly when Alec melted in to it. “It does. And I’ll be there to help you through it.”

Magnus watched the tension dissolve from Alec’s shoulders, he felt his heart beating so hard, he feared it might break free from his chest, when Alec leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t regret it,” Alec whispered, drawing in a shaky breath, a smile full of bliss spreading slowly across his face “I promise,” Magnus’ hands slipped down to Alec’s waist. “Can I kiss you?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Magnus replied, right before Alec’s lips met his. Magnus’ whole body tingled like electricity was flowing through it, it sent warmth all the way down to his toes. This kiss was nothing like the one at the wedding, it was brief, faint and barely there, like a ghost of a passion that might one day blossom between them. It was gentle and planned, and it poured so much meaning, and so much thanks and so many promises into it that Magnus could hardly catch his breath when Alec pulled away.

“I’m going to need time to adjust,” Alec said after a moment.

“We can take this as slow as you want to, Alexander,” Magnus replied “I’ve got all the time in the world,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to read something? Send me a prompt! Comment here or send me something at fatal-vision.tumblr.com!


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, i need a prompt about alec referring to magnus as family like, magnus needs to know he has that family. if you're up for writing that :)

Magnus blinked awake, needing no alarm but the sliver of light that peeked through the curtain. He stretched the exhaustion from his bones, and turned on his side.

He smiled softly to himself, as he took in the view of Alec’s bedhead, the sharp curves of his runes against his skin, the steady rise and fall of his chest. Magnus couldn’t resist running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“Morning,” Alec mumbled, wrapping his arm around Magnus and burying his head into the crook of Magnus’ neck, pressing a kiss there, breathing him in.

“Morning, Alexander,” Magnus sighed contently, toying with Alec’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“What time is it?”

“Time to get up,” Magnus replied, tracing lines down Alec’s back.

“No,” Alec groaned, burying his head further into the comfort of Magnus’ arms “Five more minutes?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Alexander,” Magnus replied “Unfortunately, we’ve both got rather pressing morning meetings, and it would be unprofessional of us to keep everyone waiting,” Alec groaned “I’ll make it up to you after work tonight,”

“After work?” Alec asked, pulling his head up to look at Magnus through one eye.

“Are you not coming home after work?” Magnus frowned.

“No,” Alec’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion “Are you?”

“I work from home, darling,” Magnus readjusted underneath Alec’s weight, toying with the hair at the base of Alec’s neck.

“I know,” Alec rolled his eyes, pressing closer to the warmth of Magnus’ skin. “I just meant…I don’t know, I thought you were coming tonight,”

Magnus cocked his head, pushing himself to a sitting position, “What’s happening tonight?”

“The dinner?” Magnus had been around Alec long enough to recognize the hurt in his voice.

The bedroom stilled into confused silence. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind, Alec could see the gears turning in his head, before Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned a small leather bound book, he thumbed through it quickly, eyes skirting every page until they found what they were looking for.

“Oh, that dinner,”

“Yes,” Alec chided “That dinner, with Izzy, Jace, Max, and my mom,”

“I remember you telling me about that dinner, I thought I wasn’t invited,” Magnus said, and it wasn’t unkind, there were many things Alec didn’t bring him to, and many things Magnus went to on his own as well. They were busy people, he understood the requirement to be away from each other from time to time.

“What? Why would you think that?” and Magnus found himself a little sad at the way Alec seemed to doubt himself. Like Alec himself had done something wrong.  

Magnus shrugged “You told me it was a family dinner,”

“Yeah?” Alec blinked, as if he expected Magnus to keep talking and-

 _Oh._  Magnus, looked down at his hands, played with his rings, and cleared his throat against the lump that formed in his throat “Oh,” he met Alec’s eyes once more, even as his own began to well with tears, his face hosting a glowing smile “You think I’m family?”

“Of course,” Alec said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “After everything we’ve been through, how could I not?” Alec took Magnus’ hand, he brushed a thumb across Magnus’ cheek. “Magnus, I told you weeks ago I can’t live without you, and I meant it.” Magnus wanted to memorize the way blush bloomed on Alec’s face “Two days ago, Jace told me to stop acting like a love sick puppy because I got a last minute assignment and had to patrol instead of getting to come home.”

Magnus held Alec’s hand where it sat on his cheek, he pressed a kiss to the palm.

“I’m pretty sure the whole world knows how much I love you,” Alec whispered, and it made Magnus’ heart shatter under the force and the weight of those words. “I don’t see a future without you in it. You saved Izzy’s life, you saved Max’s life, and you saved me.”

A sense of calm washed over Magnus’ body, a calm Magnus had never experienced in his entire life. He felt his stomach drop, he felt the ground fall out from under him and he was sent plummeting into new territory.

Magnus Bane had lived for four hundred years, and he had fallen in love with thousands of souls. Some had stayed for a while, some had left far before Magnus was ready to admit. Four centuries of life, and he had thought he had known what love was. He had thought he knew what it was to be desperate for a touch. What it was to share a heartbeat. What it was to be loved.

Four hundred centuries of life, and he had never realized how wrong he had been until this very moment. Magnus had thought he knew what it was to be loved. He had thought he knew what it was to want more. To want a future.

He had never pictured a ring on Camille’s finger when he asked her to marry him, she had just chewed him up and spit him out so many times he thought he could keep her if they shared that kind of bond. Sitting there, holding Alec’s hand, the both of them still half covered in golden sheets, and bathed in golden sunlight, Magnus thought what it might be like to hold Alec’s hand when there was a golden band around his finger.

“I love you,” Magnus could barely get the words out, it was wrapped up in so many unsaid things, so many unspoken promise. “I love you,” he said again, pressing their body’s close, capturing Alec’s lips between his own. “I love you,” he whispered, as he leaned back slowly, pulling Alec down with him.

“I love you, too,” Alec beamed, as he sat above Magnus, legs wrapping around his torso, fingers carding through Magnus’ hair. He kissed Magnus quickly, “and we’re going to be late for work,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear as his hands snaked around Alec’s back.

“Five more minutes,” Magnus hummed, as his lips chased Alec’s.

Alone in this room together, covered by golden bedsheets, Magnus and Alec lost all sense of time.

 _Family._  Magnus thought to himself, afterward, when sweat stuck to his skin, and Alec had finally forced himself out of bed.  _I have a family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns please reach out in comments or at fatal-vision.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts of your own!


	5. Starting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got a good malec prompt. how about a little added scene from 2x01 after Magnus says to Alec on the balcony 'I'm a lot to get used to' and like Alec assures him that he's not. I think that should have definitely been added into the show - Magnus needs reassurance God Damn It!

Alec knew he had fucked up the moment the words had come out of his mouth, the moment he had asked Magnus to leave him alone. There was just...so much going on...too much. There was too much fear, and anxiety, and a constant jabbing pain in his gut where his parabatai rune was burning. And he had snapped. 

 

He had gotten to the rooftops somehow, unconsciously seeking solace in the isolation he could find there. Alec took in a shaky breath as the cool night air washed over him, sending a shiver down his spine, settling him back into his own skin, as he looked out over Central Park, the unassuming mundanes that were strolling happily there. Blissfully unaware of the world falling apart around them. 

 

Alec sighed, the beginnings of an apology forming in the front of his mind, as the door opened. He didn’t even have to look to know who was there. No more than forty-eight hours after their first kiss, and Alec was already hyper-aware of Magnus. Had already memorized the sound of his footsteps, the rhythm of his breathing. 

 

“I’m sorry, for how I reacted before. It’s nothing personal,” Alec couldn’t force himself to look Magnus in the eye. The guilt too heavy on his shoulders he was afraid that he might shatter with the force of Magnus’ gaze. 

 

“I get it,” Magnus said, and it made it worse somehow. That he could be so understanding, that he wasn’t mad, that he was calm, and cool, and collected, and how could he be like that when everything was falling apart? “I’m a lot to get used to,” It sounded like a joke, but there was something underneath it, buried deep, as Magnus came into view, resting his hands on the railing. Alec could feel the electricity between them, with the millimeters of distance between their fingertips. 

 

“No you’re not,” Alec turned to face him. There was no calm in his soul right now, just a fear of saying the wrong thing, of ruining the chance that he had here with Magnus. It robbed the breath from Alec’s lungs to see the shock in Magnus’ face. “Or at least...it’s not you. It’s...it’s this whole thing, you know?” 

 

This was going very wrong, it didn’t take Alec too much time to understand that. Magnus to his credit had limited himself to knitting his eyebrows in confusion, a picture of practiced patience. 

 

“I just...there is a lot going on right now. I-” Alec groaned “I’m not explaining myself very well. Can I start over?” 

 

Magnus chuckled softly, brushing their fingers together. Alec’s heart threatened to burst. “Take all the time you need, Alexander,” 

 

Alec felt the heat in his cheeks, he forced himself to pull his eyes away from Magnus, for fear he might lose all ability to speak. “My whole life I’ve been hiding, right? I mean, it seems like Izzy and Jace knew, so maybe I wasn’t too good about keeping... _ this _ a secret, but still. This morning I walked into a wedding, thinking that I was signing my entire life away, condemning two people to a life they didn’t deserve, just to keep the Institute in my family. And you…” Alec bit his lip, eyes flashing from Magnus’ eyes to his lips. “You saved me. And I thought I could be happy, Magnus. That finally, everything was out in the open, I didn’t have to worry about what my parents would say, that I could be free,” 

 

Magnus swallowed through the lump in his throat, he fought the urge to rest his hand on Alec’s face, to hold his hand. This was new territory for Alec and Magnus was still afraid he’s scare Alec away if he wasn’t careful. 

 

“And then came the guilt, and the anxiety. My parent’s anger, Lydia getting hurt, Hodge...and now…” Alec could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes, and he had to take a minute to steady his breathing, to ground himself back to a place where he wasn’t so fucking vulnerable. “And sure...you were a little...hard to deal with the first couple times I met you. But it wasn’t because you are a lot to get used to, it was that you are literally the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met, and I’ve never gotten the attention you showed me.” 

 

Alec turned to face Magnus, tracing lines on the top of Magnus’ hand. “Magnus, you are incredible. The number of times I’ve thought about...kissing you,” Magnus had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing at the way Alec’s voice dropped, and the blush formed on his cheeks. “I never wanted to come out until I met you. I never thought you’d actually be interested in me. You are not too much, you’ve never been too much.” 

 

Magnus couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Despite the situation, there was a lightness in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling of comfort and assurance that Magnus didn’t think he’d ever experienced in four hundred years of relationships. He was hesitant to let the hope take him too far, and a deep dark part of himself was scared that starting a relationship at the beginning of a war would be enough to force them apart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts far out of his head. It wouldn’t happen, things would be different this time, he had known from the first moment he’d met him, that Alec was different. 

 

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus replied, squeezing Alec’s hand, hoping Alec understood everything it meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Send me prompts in the comments or at fatal-vision.tumblr.com


	6. What IF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a malec prompt how about a 'what-if' scene from after the wedding where Magnus and Alec are talking right before maryse and Robert came up to them like, what would have happened if they weren't interrupted cos I'm certain Alec wanted to kiss him again! :)

Alec had had a difficult time paying attention in the last few hours, but could you really blame him? He had just kissed  _ Magnus Bane _ , in front of everyone he knew. He had outed himself to the entire Clave, to his family, his friends. He was suffocating and breathing free at the same time, and it was strange, and it was wonderful, and it was...too much. Too much to think about the taste of Magnus on his lips, the electricity that carried from his fingers to his toes at the memory of Magnus’ lapels in his hands. 

 

There was an unfortunate sense of relief at being surrounded by people when he was in the same room as Magnus. It was easier than having to come to terms with his new reality. And yet...he couldn’t get the two of them alone fast enough. It was a constant ebb and flow, a wave of want and need, and a hesitation of doubt and insecurity, 

 

There were too many thoughts in his head. What had he done? What did this mean? Where would he go from here? Where would  _ they _ go from here? 

 

Clary and Jace had run off to go bicker about the their childhoods, or something Alec couldn’t care less about. Izzy had gone off somewhere, researching something or other. And Alec had found himself alone with Magnus. 

 

At first they had ignored each other...or rather, Alec had been too busy mentally running through conversation starters to realize they had an entire room to themselves. Magnus, to his credit, did nothing to change that. Just stood there, looking so goddamn beautiful that Alec couldn’t help himself. Giving Alec the space he needed, the time he needed to make his own decisions. 

 

“I’m so glad we got away from that crowd,” Alec tested, waving his arms like that might fill in the blanks, distract from the doubt that he was sure weighed heavy in his voice. “All those people, it was so intense,” he channeled the butterflies in his stomach to the buttons on his sleeves. 

 

“I have to hand it to you, Alexander.” Magnus couldn’t fight the smile tugging at his cheeks. “You certainly know how to make a statement,” He took a step forward, his eyes locking with Alec’s. And it made Magnus warm to see the utter happiness in Alec’s face. The grin that was plastered there, the way he carried himself a little taller. 

 

Alec chuckled, meeting Magnus halfway, their hands accidentally brushing. And Magnus could watch blush form in Alec’s cheeks for the rest of eternity and never grow tired of it. “I didn’t think I had that in me,” his eyes skirted back to Magnus’ lips, as he wet his own. 

 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Magnus said. “You’ve always seemed like the bold type. It takes a special person to kiss another man on his wedding day,” 

 

Alec rolled his eyes, grin still plastered on his face. “You’re the one who crashed the wedding,” Alec replied “It’s not my fault I finally decided that…” he stopped, forcing his eyes to look at anywhere besides Magnus’ perfect face. 

 

“That…?” Magnus prompted, tugging playfully but cautiously at Alec’s sleeve. 

 

Alec bit his lip, still unable to meet Magnus’ gaze “That being out might just be worth it, if it meant I got to...kiss...you...” 

 

“And?” Alec could hear the hesitance in Magnus’ voice, the insecurity that lingered there, subtle, probably invisible if no one was looking for it. 

 

Alec toyed with the lapels on Magnus’ jacket, eyes watching every movement of Magnus’ lips. “I kind of want to do it again?” 

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Magnus breathed, relief replacing the polite distance Magnus had been holding in his body. Alec lost all sense of time to the feeling of Magnus’ lips against his own. Alec gasped against Magnus’ mouth, an overwhelming sense of happiness and freedom exploding in his chest at the realization that he didn’t have to hide anymore. 

 

Alec hadn’t even registered they were moving, until Magnus let out a little “Ow,” as the back of his legs met the edge of the table.

 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, eyebrows furrowed, as Magnus blinked in surprise. 

 

“Well, that wasn’t very graceful,” Magnus chuckled to himself, playing with his ear cuff as he shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“Some High Warlock, you are,” Alec quipped, and Magnus’ heart almost leapt out of his chest at the way Alec’s eyes shone, at the redness of his lips, at how breathless his words sounded. 

 

“Are you going to stand around here all day, insulting the most powerful Warlock in the world, Alexander? Or would you like to kiss me a little more?” 

 

“Definitely the second,” Alec laughed “But-” he rubbed at the back of his neck, searching for the right words. 

 

“We haven’t gone on a first date yet?” Magnus suggested. 

 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed in relief. “Want to...I don’t know, get a drink...sometime?” 

 

“I would love that,” Magnus replied, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“Great,” Alec smiled, startled by the hope he felt, and the thought of a future with Magnus Bane by his side.


End file.
